Old and Married
by dawnindanite
Summary: One-shot. Kendall was always a little too busy to actually pay attention before, but now, it was just a little too obvious. His baby sister and one of his best friends acted like an old married couple. Implied possible future Jatie.


A/N: Hello readers! It's been a while since I've written a Jatie one-shot and I missed it. I've been itching to write a story looking at all the James/Katie interaction over the seasons, and voila! I only took the liberty of using episodes where James and Katie teamed up, but I so wanted to use all the little details that I feel like were added in by the producers/editors, however, I didn't. Also, this story doesn't include Big Time Rides which obviously was another J/K team-up, because it was written before it aired (also, I feel like that episode warrants a story all on its own!).

I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

Kendall was always a little too busy to actually pay attention before, but now, it was just a little too obvious. His baby sister and one of his best friends acted like an old married couple.

"You're lucky that the music video went viral. This could have blown up in your face and there'd be another BTR scandal that you'd have to fix," Katie admonished James when the boys of Big Time Rush walked into apartment 2J. She was currently rearranging the couch that somehow disassembled itself. She smiled and waved at Carlos, Logan and Kendall as they headed to the kitchen area. "Hey guys."

"Lucky?! This was all your fault! You were the one who schemed to get me to appear like I had a duet with Cher," James pointed out, stomping towards her. "You could have cost me 'the face!'" He wiggled his fingers down the side of his face.

"And I was the one who calmed Cher down when she came here wanting to scratch your eyes out. Besides, this whole scam only made you more popular! Your name is trending on ScutterButter. So, you're welcome." Katie grabbed her iSlab and shoved into James' chest.

James frowned at her before looking at the screen. Kendall watched as his eyes lit up. "I _am_ trending! Look guys!" He flashed the tablet at the rest of the band. Sure enough, his name was a trending topic on the social network.

Katie crossed her arms. "Yeah, so you can clean all of this up before mom gets home." She pointed at the couch before walking off to her room.

James smiled sheepishly after her. "Thanks, Katie."

Kendall took a bite of an apple, thinking about last week's conundrum when the boys faced off the invasion of British boy bands. He frowned again. James had automatically enlisted Katie to be their new manager without a second thought. Though, there could have been a couple of reasons for his decision. One, Katie was the one who suggested the idea, and she was the only one in the room with them. And two, Katie was scarily good at management and idea planning, though sometimes they didn't always end up following through the way she saw it.

He voiced his thoughts as Carlos, Logan and he watched James struggle to piece the couch together. "Hey, James, why was Katie helping you today? And why did you ask her to manage us last week?"

James frowned. Tossing the cushion down from his hands in frustration. "Huh? She was the only one in the room when I was upset. And you guys were too busy getting into trouble to get us _out_ of trouble. And the only reason I asked Katie to manage us was because I, uh, may have signed a management contract with her ages ago."

"You what?" The other three guys shouted at him.

"She tricked me into it! There was the dog cage, the crazed fanboy...and the autograph. I wasn't thinking straight, okay? And, relax, the contract only takes effect when I start going solo."

"You signed a contract with Katie?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but it's cool. I mean, you have to admit, she is good at what she does."

"Wait, wait, wait," Logan held up his hand. "What's this with the dog cage and fanboy?"

"Long story," James held up his hand. "Basically, this little twerp who said he was my number one fan, he wasn't, locked me up because he wanted to be me. And then somehow Katie found me and saved me and made me sign the contract. She warned me about him, but I thought she just had a crush on me."

Kendall chocked on his apple. Carlos patted his back so that he could breathe again. "What?"

James held up his hands again and nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry. She didn't. If she did, she wouldn't have gone out with that Kyle kid. You remember him, right? Thank goodness they were too young for the hottest 'make-out movie of the year: Kiss and Tell,' last year. But still, luckily I tailed them when they went to Fun Burger or who knows what would have happened."

This time Carlos was the one who was shocked. "You went on a double date with Katie?"

James shook his head. "No! Well...yes? Kinda? I don't know. Does it really matter? Just because I paid for everyone's hot dogs doesn't mean anything. I pay for Katie's food all the time. Like the time we helped you out with Red Dress Jennifer. Oh wait, Gustavo paid for that one..."

Carlos nodded, reminiscing along with James, "Oh, yeah. That night was pretty great."

Logan shook his head, garnering the boys' attention. "How can you guys not see it? James practically took Katie out on a date! If I remember correctly, which I do, Katie sat beside James instead of beside Kendall that night. We were all paired up that night−Kendall with Lucy, Carlos with Jennifer, me and Camille, and you and Katie. Not to mention, we went to Chez Fancee, a fancy French restaurant."

James frowned. "We were dressed up in tree costumes! On a mission to save Carlos' date! And she probably only sat with me because it would have been awkward to sit with Lucy and her parents. And it wasn't like there were any seats available on that side of the table."

Kendall frowned again, remembering a certain annoying detail. "Actually, for some reason, even though he wasn't wanted, Jett was the one sitting beside me. Now that I think about it, why did he sit there?"

The other guys just shrugged in response.

"Anyway, we totally got off topic. What I was saying, is that Katie is a pretty awesome manager. She was my modelling agent when we had to get jobs to pay off Gustavo, remember? She found me a pretty decent, but strange, job that paid exactly what we needed, and she sort of booked us that gig at Russell Brand's place. She's just really talented," James explained before pausing for a bit. "But, she's a terrible laundress. Remember when she turned my new white jacket pink! Pink!"

Kendall remembered how Katie was forced to play mom for that bit when the boys were striking against Gustavo. He also remembered how she destroyed a whole batch of laundry, forcing everyone to buy a new wardrobe. He recalled James and Katie fighting then too, again, much like a married couple. He studied his pretty friend. He never realized how much time James spent with Katie. He decided to bring it up with the others to see if they saw it like he did.

"You know, you hang around Katie a lot."

"Yeah, so? Sometimes, she's cooler than you guys. Anyway, I'm out. Gotta hit the gym." He suddenly yelled out, startling the others. "Katie! Time to go!"

Logan pointed at James in a questioning manner. "You go to the gym with Katie?"

"Yeah, occasionally, I help her with her boxing. Man, that girl can really swing! Her punches hurt."

Katie came back into the common space with her gym bag. She looked at the living room and promptly put her hands on her hips. She glared at James. "You haven't reassembled the couch, yet? Mom's going to freak! We're not going anywhere until it's put together."

James slumped his shoulders, pouting. But quickly grinned when he looked over at Carlos. "Hey, you wanna help me? It's kinda like a puzzle, and you know how much you love puzzle-ing!"

Carlos nodded happily. "Okay." The two guys ran over to the orange pieces and started trying to rebuild the sofa.

"And don't forget, you have to take me to the supermarket tomorrow. It's our turn to go grocery shopping," Katie reminded James who rolled his eyes in response.

The occupants of 2J had a schedule of who went grocery shopping with whom. Kendall went with his mom because he was her biological son, Carlos and Logan teamed up, and Katie and James were paired together as he was the strongest of the group and Katie was the smallest.

"I heard you the first three times you nagged me today!"

Katie crossed her arms. "Yeah, but did you remember?"

James pouted. "No."

"Exactly. And I don't nag! Do I nag, Carlos?"

James looked at his friend expectantly. "Yeah, Carlos. Tell her about her nagging."

Carlos looked back and forth between the two. "Ah, um, well...Katie doesn't nag me."

"See?" Katie gestured at Carlos, looking directly at James. "I don't nag."

Katie was too busy searching for something in her purse to see or hear James grumble to himself. "Yeah, at no one but me."

Katie looked up from her purse. "Oh, your 'Cuda products were delivered earlier. I replaced all the empty ones in the bathroom with new ones, and the rest are in your room. I also tipped the guy nicely so that your next shipment will be the first one of the day. I know how much you love delivery day."

James sprung up. "They came?" He started running for the bathroom. "You're the best, Katie."

Kendall alternated his attention between James's retreating back and Katie, who grinned at James before busying herself on her phone. He leaned over slightly to Logan and said under his breath, "You see what I see, right?"

Logan smirked, "Yeah, man." He patted Kendall on the back. "James is going to be your brother-in-law some day." He chuckled as he headed to his room. "Good luck with that!"

Kendall stood frozen as he watched James hug his products and Katie smile at her phone. Katie and James married one day? He just couldn't believe it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always, please leave a review so I know what your thoughts are on the story! :)

Much love,

Dawnindanite

P.S. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I am working on them and I'm hoping to get at least a chapter up for each story by the end of the week. Fingers crossed!


End file.
